


Kono Handing Steve a Clue

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Background Adam/Kono, Confrontations, Eavesdropping, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kono Ships It, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Steve, POV Kono Kalakaua, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Kono had always wondered why Steve and Danny weren't together, but she had never considered the simple explanation that Steve was just an oblivious dumbass.





	Kono Handing Steve a Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this comment-fic prompt (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/824997.html?thread=103875237#t103875237): "Hawaii Five-0, Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett, The lightbulb moment in which Steve realizes that Danny's "love you, babe" is actually an "I'm in love with you"
> 
> Generally set during the current timeline (and written before we found out Kono and Chin wouldn't be in season 8).

Kono is about to drop some paperwork off at Steve's office when she sees something that makes her stop in her tracks. She stands still, unsure if she should walk away entirely.  
  
It's Steve and Danny, and they're standing almost close enough to kiss. Steve's hand is on Danny's shoulder, and his face is wearing this fond expression he only ever gets around Danny. This isn't as suggestive as what she walked in on months ago, when Danny was touching Steve's lower back, but it seems just as intimate and private.  
  
Honestly, Kono doesn't know what to make of Steve and Danny. Sure, they've both had girlfriends in the past, but they also seem more like an old married couple than a pair of guys who are "just friends." She's considered saying something several times over the years, but she always stops herself when she recalls what Chin said to her in her first year of working at Five-0.  
  
 _"I think it's best if we just let them work it out for themselves."_  
  
But it's been seven painful years of watching them dance around each other like this, and Kono is getting tired of it. In rare moments, Kono wonders if she's wrong, if it's possible for two people to comfortably occupy the liminal space Danny and Steve inhabit between best friends and something else. Maybe pushing the issue would just make them feel uncomfortable.  
  
"I love you, babe," Danny says, voice dripping with affection, and Kono holds her hand up to her mouth to stifle a gasp. Because, seriously, that was not ambiguous at all!  
  
She knows Danny uses the word "babe" more casually than most people do. Hell, he's even used it on her a couple of times. But she never heard him say it like that, filled with so much warmth and love. It reminds her of how Adam sounded this morning, when they said goodbye to each other before leaving for work. Kono had giggled happily, returned the sentiment, and pressed a quick kiss to her husband's lips before she walked outside to her car. With the way Danny is acting, Kono is starting to wonder if he and Steve are already an item.  
  
She doesn't expect Steve to be the giggly type, but she's still dismayed by his response to Danny's words. "I love you too, buddy."  
  
 _Buddy. Who the fuck responds to a love declaration with the word "buddy?"_ Steve sounded just as affectionate as Danny did, but she would be seriously pissed if Adam referred to her as a "buddy." Since Danny isn't ranting at Steve, that probably means they aren't together, weirdly enough.  
  
Kono can't see Danny's face until he turns around to leave Steve's office. He seems happy at first, but when he's shut the door, he sighs with absolute exhaustion. He doesn't see Kono standing next to him, so he doesn't attempt to conceal the expression on his face, which is pure heartbreak. It's not the kind that could come from an initial rejection, but something deep that's been building for a while.  
  
 _Jesus Christ! How long has this been going on?_  
  
The sound of Danny's footsteps trailing away shocks Kono out of inaction, and she enters Steve's office, softly closing the door behind her. She can't stay out of this, not anymore, not when Danny looked like Steve just ripped his heart to shreds.  
  
Steve glances up at her, and there's this soft glow on his face, probably the residual effect of hearing an "I love you" from Danny. Kono takes a deep breath in and out, resisting the violent impulse to smack her idiotic boss on the forehead.  
  
"Hey, Kono, what's up?"  
  
"What the hell was that, with you and Danny just now?"  
  
He looks confused and apprehensive at the irritation she can't fully hide. If it were anyone else who made Danny look like he did a few seconds ago, Kono would be a lot more aggressive. She's only holding back because it's Steve, and because she's sure that Steve doesn't know what's going on.  
  
"That was Danny saying goodbye to me?" Even he sounds unsure.  
  
Kono crosses her arms over her chest. "He said he _loved_ you."  
  
Steve blushes and stares down at his desk. "We say that to each other all the time."  
  
" _All the time?_ For how long?"

Steve squirms uncomfortably. "Since the building collapse, I guess?"  
  
 _The building collapse. Un-fucking-believable!_ That means this has been going on for three years. Three years of Danny trying to express how he felt, and three years of Steve not seeing the neon "Go ahead!" sign blinking right in front of his face.  
  
Kono had always wondered why Steve and Danny weren't together, but she had never considered the simple explanation that Steve was just an oblivious dumbass.  
  
"We were saying goodbye as friends, Kono. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this."  
  
She watches Steve straighten papers on his desk that don't really require straightening and considers his behavior. She's not as much of an expert on Steve's mannerisms as Danny is, but even she can tell that he is putting up a wall so he won't have to deal with her.  
  
"You've really deluded yourself, haven't you?"  
  
Steve gives her an annoyed glare. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You know the only person I say goodbye like that to? My _husband_. Only I don't add stupid words like 'buddy' to keep things safe and platonic."  
  
"What-- You-- Danny, he wouldn't--"  
  
"Oh, I think he would. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he does. He looked pretty upset when he left a few seconds ago."  
  
"Danny was upset? Because of me?" The idea seems to devastate him.  
  
Kono nods solemnly. "He wasn't saying goodbye as a friend."  
  
Steve blinks for a few seconds, and then his face settles into a determined expression. "I better go talk to him." He rises out of his chair and practically sprints out of his office. "Thanks!"  
  
Kono laughs and follows him out into the bullpen. "Don't mention it!"  
  
Chin taps Kono on the shoulder and points to where Steve ran off. "Why is Steve running like a bat out of hell?"  
  
She grins and directs Chin's attention to the window. "You'll see."  
  
When he catches up to Danny outside, Steve has to pant for a few seconds before he's able to talk. When he does, he's clearly nervous, since he's scratching the back of his head and shifting his weight on both feet. Danny seems perplexed at first, but then his face melts into an expression of absolute glee. Steve is barely able to catch him when Danny launches himself at Steve for a kiss.  
  
Chin raises his eyebrows and looks over at Kono. "I'm guessing you were responsible for that?"  
  
Kono smirks. "Steve couldn't buy a clue, so I handed him one."  
  
"What ever happened to not interfering?"  
  
"Tried that for seven years. Didn't work."  
  
Chin laughs. "Well, this obviously did."  
  
Steve looks at Danny like he's the most precious thing he's ever seen before he leans down for another kiss. Kono's heart melts when she watches Steve and Danny, finally happy and together.  
  
"It did."


End file.
